<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Mi hermana y mi novia, jodidas por unos chavos. by AndrewPhoenixplus</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27678110">Mi hermana y mi novia, jodidas por unos chavos.</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/AndrewPhoenixplus/pseuds/AndrewPhoenixplus'>AndrewPhoenixplus</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Original Work</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Anal Sex, Cheating, F/F, F/M, Heterosexual Sex, La vas a matar perro, Lesbian Character, Lesbian Sex, Oral Sex, Pendejo, Police, Vaginal Sex, Violation</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Español</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 06:27:22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>7,186</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27678110</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/AndrewPhoenixplus/pseuds/AndrewPhoenixplus</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Contemplo como mi hermana y mi novia son folladas en una orgia espectacular por unos mocosos adolescentes, y luego, hay un excelente giro.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Parte 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>One short escrito hace varios años atras...</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Empezaré describiendo a los personajes de esta historia, por un lado esta mi novia Elena, una morena de 28 años que quita el sentido. Es alta con unas piernas bien largas y proporcionadas, tiene un estupendo trasero y unas muy buenas tetas naturales.</p>
<p>Por otro lado esta mi hermana Patricia de 27 años, pelo castaño de media melena, unas tetas de buen tamaño y culo de campeonato, la verdad que el culo de mi hermana es una cosa soberbia.</p>
<p>Finalmente estoy yo, me llamo Pedro, tengo 30 años y soy un tipo resultón sin llegar a ser un modelo de pasarela. Soy alto, pelo castaño y complexión fuerte debido al permanente ejercicio físico que practico.</p>
<p>La historia que voy a relatar tuvo lugar hace un par de meses, era un fin de semana como otro cualquiera, mi novia me llamó para decirme que no podía quedar el sábado conmigo, que iba a salir con mi hermana y unas amigas en una reunión solo de chicas.</p>
<p>En un primer momento me mosquee un poco, pero luego comprendí que ella también necesitaba salir con sus amigas de fiesta igual que lo hacía yo con mis amigos algunas veces.</p>
<p>Por lo que el sábado por la tarde alquile unas películas para tener una noche de cine en casa. Ya por la noche, había visto un par de películas y me disponía a acostarme cuando sonó el móvil, era mi amigo Juanjo. Me contó que estaban en un pub del centro y que si quería pasarme a tomarme una copa con ellos.</p>
<p>Sin pensármelo mucho me vestí y salí hacia allí, pero cunado llegue me encontré que mis amigos no estaban en el local. Llamé a Juanjo que me contó que habían conocido a unas chicas en el pub y que se dirigían al piso de una de ellas; que lo sentía mucho por haberme echo venir para nada.</p>
<p>Resignado y viendo que el fin de semana iba a resultar bastante aburrido, me encamine hacia donde había aparcado mi coche para volver de nuevo a casa. Pero de camino al coche vi andando por la otra acera a mi hermana y mi novia.</p>
<p>Iban muy guapas las dos y no paraban de reírse. Mi hermana con un pantalón vaquero ajustado realzando aún más su magnifico culo y mi novia con una minifalda bien corta luciendo sus estupendas piernas. Ambas llevaban un generoso escote e iban muy bien arregladas.</p>
<p>No sé el porque, pero no las llamé, me limite a seguirlas a una distancia prudencial. Eran ya las tres de la mañana pero todavía había mucha gente en la calle ya que era finales de agosto y mañana era domingo.</p>
<p>Ellas poco a poco fueron abandonando las calles en las que estaban todos lo pubs y discotecas, parece ser que se dirigían a casa. Mi hermana vivía todavía con mis padres al igual que mi novia que también vivía con lo suyos, ambas casas estaban cerca la una de la otra.</p>
<p>Parece ser que habían decidido volver a casa dando un paseo ya que hacía una estupenda y calurosa noche estrellada, yo me limitaba a seguirlas sin que se dieran cuenta.</p>
<p>Al rato llegaron a un parque donde todavía quedaba un grupo de ocho chavales rematando las últimas sobras del botellón. Cuando pasaron mi novia y mi hermana no tardaron en piropearlas e invitarlas a que se tomarán una copa.</p>
<p>Pensé que pasarían de ellos, pero mi hermana cogió de la mano a mi novia y se acercaron a los chavales. No entendía nada, como coño habían aceptado la invitación.</p>
<p>Me acerque un poco más y pude distinguir entre los muchachos al hijo del vecino de mis padres. El chaval se llamada David y vivía en la casa contigua a la de mis padres. Ahora ya empezaba a entenderlo, por eso mi hermana se acercó con mi novia, era porque conoció a David.</p>
<p>En menos de un minuto los muchachos le dieron una copa a cada una y empezaron a hablar no se de que. Desde la distancia veía que la conversación era amena y que había muchas risas, y lo que es peor que todos los chavales se comían a ambas con la mirada, lo cual no era para menos viendo como iban vestidas.</p>
<p>Yo estaba empezando a ponerme un poco nervioso ya que desde mi situación no podía oír de que hablaban. Pero transcurridos 20 minutos acabaron sus copas, se despidieron de los muchachos y siguieron su paseo hacia casa.</p>
<p>Lo chavales se quedaron hablando entre ellos y a los cinco minutos empezaron a caminar en la misma dirección que lo habían hecho ellas. Yo por mi parte hice lo mismo.</p>
<p>Ahora estaba un poco preocupado, ya que pensaba que los chavales las estaban siguiendo con malas intenciones. No me fiaba un pelo de ellos. Cuando de repente los vi saltar un pequeño muro de un chalet que había por la zona.</p>
<p>¿Qué coño estaban haciendo?. Intrigado me dirigí hacia el chalet y salté también el muro encontrándome con un extenso jardín en el que había a lo lejos una piscina.</p>
<p>No había rastro de los muchachos, pero se oían unas voces flojas en los setos cercanos a la piscina. Por lo que me dirigí hacia allí con mucho cuidado de no ser descubierto.</p>
<p>Allí estaban escondidos detrás del seto, riéndose de forma nerviosa y mirando hacia la piscina. Intrigado por saber que estaban mirando me acerque colocándome en una posición en la que podía verlos e incluso escucharlos al mismo tiempo que tenía una visión inmejorable de la piscina.</p>
<p>La piscina estaba iluminada con una luces tenues pero suficientes para poder ver que había dos mujeres dentro que estaban besándose de forma salvaje, se comían la boca de forma desesperada, pero de pronto el corazón me dio un vuelco y se me puso en la garganta, al darme cuenta que eran mi hermana y mi novia. No podía ser, mi hermana y mi novia no eran lesbianas.</p>
<p>Perplejo como me encontraba y sin entender nada, vi como mi hermana se sentaba en el borde de la piscina con las piernas abiertas y mi novia todavía dentro del agua empezaba a comerle el coño. Mi hermana estaba completamente desnuda y supongo que mi novia lo estaba también debajo del agua.</p>
<p>No me lo podía creer, como podía estar ocurriendo esto. Miré alrededor de la piscina y sobre el césped estaban sus ropas, la habían tirado de cualquier manera antes de meterse en el agua.</p>
<p>Una vez pasado el primer impacto, empecé a sentir una sensación rara, eran mi hermana y mi novia dándose el lote, pero no dejaban de ser dos mujeres de bandera y estaba empezando a ponerme cachondo con la situación.</p>
<p>Las risas y los vitores de los chavales llegaban a mis oídos a la misma vez que contemplaba como mi novia le hacía un estupendo trabajo a mi hermana en su chochito.</p>
<p>De pronto distinguí la voz de David que le comentaba a otro de los chavales que lo mismo se había pasado con el estimulante sexual que les había echado en la bebida a las dos. Que era lo que utilizaba su tío en la granja para favorecer la copula en las bacas.</p>
<p>Por lo que ambas no han podido aguatar el calentón y se han liado en el primer sitio apartado que han encontrado.</p>
<p>Eran unos verdaderos cabrones, pero eso ya a esta altura no me importaba mucho, ya que el espectáculo era digno de ver, se habían cambiado las tornas y ahora era mi novia la que empujaba contra su coño la cabeza de mi hermana. Ambas estaban poseídas por la pasión y el deseo; no dándose cuenta que unos de los chavales aprovechó el momento para salir de su escondite y con sigilo recogió toda la ropa de ambas.</p>
<p>Al poco rato las dos yacían en el césped y se comían respectivamente los coños en un epectacular 69. Tan excitadas como estaban no tardaron mucho en correrse gritando ambas a pleno pulmón convulsionándose de forma incontrolada. Después estuvieron como 10 minutos intentando recobrar el sentido y las fuerzas, tras lo cual se levantaron y empezaron a buscar sus ropas.</p>
<p>Al momento se dieron cuenta que algo no iba bien, que la ropa no estaba donde la habían dejado, y en eso estaban, cuando de entre los setos surgió David sobresaltándolas sobremanera. Ambas sorprendidas intentaron taparse con las manos sus vergüenzas a la misma que vez que mi hermana preguntaba con voz entrecortada: ¿que haces tú aquí?.</p>
<p>David les contesto que no estaba solo, los muchachos y él las habían seguido al salir del parque hasta el chalet y habían contemplado una escena de sexo estupenda entre dos zorritas muy calientes. También les apuntilló que tenían toda la ropa y que si no querían volver desnudas a casa debían satisfacer los deseos de él y sus amigos.</p>
<p>Mi hermana estaba con lágrimas en los ojos, supongo que debido a haberse enrollado con mi novia y por ser chantajeada por el mocoso de su vecino.</p>
<p>David – No te hagas ahora la santita conmigo, después de lo que acabamos de ver queremos veros como nos coméis la polla.</p>
<p>Mi hermana bajo la cabeza con resignación, todavía no entendía bien como había pasado esto, como había podido liarse con Elena. Sin embargo mi novia se mostraba más desafiante y le dijo que ni en sus sueños iba a conseguir que ella le chupara la polla.</p>
<p>David – Pues ya me contaréis como vais a hacer para llegar a casa sin ropa, todo el mundo sabrá que sois un par de golfas que os coláis en las piscinas ajenas a daros el lote y luego os paseáis en pelota picada.</p>
<p>Patricia – Esta bien, acabemos con esto cuanto antes, sácatela.</p>
<p>Elena – Pero Patricia, ¿Qué estás diciendo?</p>
<p>Patricia – A caso se te ocurre una mejor manera de salir de todo esto.</p>
<p>Mi hermana se acerco a David, se puso de rodillas y engulló su polla tiesa, empezando a chupar con brío para acabar cuanto antes. Esto hizo que aparecieran los 7 chavales restantes, los cuales ya se habían despojado de la ropa y mostraban sus pollas tiesas. Todos se acercaron a mi hermana rodeándola con sus rabos.</p>
<p>Elena – Pero Patricia que estas haciendo, no me lo puedo creer.</p>
<p>David - Cállate puta y acércate tú también a mamar polla, no querrás que ella se lo coma todo sola. Además si lo haces bien conseguirás que te demos tu ropa.</p>
<p>Yo estaba en mi escondite con un empalme de caballo, no podía reaccionar o era que no quería…</p>
<p>Mi hermana alternaba las 8 pollas como podía, no daba abasto, eran demasiadas. Mi novia Elena seguro que viendo la situación ya tan negra apareció también en escena arrodillándose ante ellos y tragándose una de las pollas.</p>
<p>Los chavales tenían unas pollas normales, excepto uno que tenía un pedazo de rabo que ríete tú de Rocco Siffredi. De esta polla en concreto estaba ocupándose mi novia que a duras penas podía engullirla por completo, teniendo que sacarla de su boca a menudo para poder coger aire.</p>
<p>Mi novia era toda una experta mamando pollas, nadie mejor que yo lo sabía, daba pequeños lengüetazos al prepucio, mordía el frenillo y volvía a continuar con la felación ayudándose de una de sus manos. Si seguía de esta manera el chaval no podría aguantar mucho más, y a así fue, en una corrida tremenda le dejo a mi novia la boca llena de lefa.</p>
<p>Mi novia pensaría, uno menos, hay que ir a por otra, pero estaba bastante equivocada. El chaval aprovechando que se había corrido se puso entre las piernas de mi hermana que seguía arrodillada con una polla en su boca y dos en sus manos. Debido al trajín de las felaciones mi hermana no puso oposición y dejo que el chaval le empezará a comer el coño.</p>
<p>Esto estaba empezando a desmadrarse, conforme los chavales se corrían en las bocas de ellas, re recolocaban empezando a comerse los coños de ellas y a lamer sus pezones.</p>
<p>Fue en ese momento en el que empecé a percibir un cambio en la cara y en la actitud de ellas. Ya no se mostraban tan reacias y aunque todavía reprimían sus gemidos se notada en sus miradas que estaban empezando a disfrutar con todo esto.</p>
<p>Los chavales estaban recibiendo un premio que no se hubieran imaginado en un principio, pero es que ellas estaban empezando a calentarse y a ver quien las paraba, no se si era todavía por los efectos del estimulante que le pusieron en la bebida o porque estaba naciendo en ellas las puta que llevaban dentro.</p>
<p>Mi novia no se aguantaba ya las ganas de gritar por la comida de coño que le estaban haciendo, cuando sin mediar aviso se incorporó, tumbo al muchacho de la polla enorme en el suelo y se la clavo en su chorreante chocho sin ninguna dificultad. Cabalgaba la polla con furia y un ansia desmedida, a la misma vez que no dejaba de soltar lindezas por su boca:</p>
<p>Elena – ¡¡¡Que pedazo de polla tienes cabrón!!!. Estoy disfrutando como una loca.</p>
<p>Elena – Me esta encantando follarme a una chaval de 18 años que tiene semejante polla.</p>
<p>Elena – Aahhh… me estas matando de gusto nene. Seguro que después contarás en el instituto que te follastes a una tía buena de 28 años. Y les dirás que yo te suplicaba que me dieras más polla… verdad que sí.</p>
<p>Los otros chavales viendo como se estaba poniendo el panorama, cogieron a mi hermana, la abrieron bien de patas y David se la clavo hasta el fondo. Los otros se dedicaban a besarla por todo el cuerpo y a masajear sus pechos.</p>
<p>Esto ya era una orgía romana, conforme se corrió David dentro del coño de mi hermana, otro ocupo su lugar empezando a taladrarla sin compasión.</p>
<p>Mi hermana Patricia estaba en éxtasis, su coño no tenía descanso siempre ocupado por una joven polla. Esto se notaba en su cara ya sudorosa, tenía dibujada una media sonrisa que la delataba. No decía nada solo se limitaba a gemir y a bramar como una perra en celo.</p>
<p>Mi Elena seguía a lo suyo, follándose esa enorme polla, sus tetazas subían y bajaban de forma salvaje con cada cabalgada y no paraba de decir groserías:</p>
<p>Elena – Nunca me había follado una polla de este tamaño, es maravilloso… me estas llenando toda, cabrón.</p>
<p>Elena – No puedo perder esta ocasión. Quiero que me metas ese pedazo de polla que tienes en el culo. Quiero que me partas en dos.</p>
<p>El chaval estaba flipando al ver como Elena se desacoplo de la polla, se puso con el culo en pompa, las manos a la espalada y su cabeza hundida en la hierba.</p>
<p>Elena – A que esperas semental, para clavarme tu pollón en mi culo. !!Métemela ya¡¡</p>
<p>El chaval que tenía un aguante fuera de lo normal, apuntó su polla al culo de mi novia y empezó a clavársela poco a poco. Mi novia no era virgen por el culo, pero nunca se había introducido una polla así. Sin embargo no le estaba costando mucho trabajo albergar semejante polla en su estrecho culo.</p>
<p>Una vez consiguió meterla por completo empezó a sacarla y meterla suavemente, parecía como si no quisiera romper nada, pero mi novia tenía una idea diferente.</p>
<p>Elena – Pero que haces maricón. Quiero que me folles bien fuerte, necesito que tu polla entre hasta el fondo de mi culo. Quiero sentir como tus pelotas golpean mis nalgas en cada embestida.</p>
<p>El chaval animado por estas palabras comenzó a follarla sin compasión y mi novia a gritar de placer como una guarra. Esto envalentono al otro grupo de chavales que se estaban encargando de mi hermana, y uno de ellos apunto su polla a la entrada del culito de Patricia y se la clavo.</p>
<p>En ese momento, estaba siendo follada por su coño y por su culo, lo que hacía que tuviera la boca bien abierta para poder respirar a la misma vez que jadeaba atropelladamente. Otro de los muchachos aprovecho la situación para dirigir su polla a la boca de mi hermana y metérsela hasta la campanilla.</p>
<p>Nunca me hubiera imaginado ver así a mi hermana, una hebra de 27 años follada por mocosos adolescentes que le estaban tapando todos sus agujeros. Pero así era, y encima de todo ella estaba disfrutando como una puta, recibiendo más y más placer.</p>
<p>Poco a poco, los chavales que se estaban cepillando a mi hermana se fueron corriendo, unos dentro de su coño, otros en su culo, en su boca o directamente sobre su cuerpo dejándola echa un cromo.</p>
<p>Por su parte el cabrón que estaba dando buena cuenta de mi novia seguía perforándola sin compasión. Este chaval iba para actor porno, como podía tener tanto aguante, incluso follándose un culo tan estrecho como el de mi Elena.</p>
<p>Elena – Eres un pedazo de macho, que aguante tienes cabronazo. Esta follada no la olvido yo en mi puta vida… Aahhhhh… que gustazo.</p>
<p>Elena – Quiero que te corras dentro de mi, y que llenes mis intestinos con tu leche. Por favor córrete dentro, no la vayas a sacar hasta que hayas derramado la última gota.</p>
<p>Elena – Ohhhhhhh. nene que bien… ya noto como estas apunto de correrte. Vamos dame toda tu leche.</p>
<p>El muchacho al final no tuvo mas remedió que correrse de gusto llenándola como ella misma había pedido. Estuvo dentro hasta que se vacío por completo. Cuando al final la saco un reguero de esperma resbaló de su culo pasando por su húmedo coño y cayendo finalmente sobre el césped.</p>
<p>Menuda follada habían recibo mi hermana y mi novia, ambas yacían en el suelo con los ojos cerrados y con la respiración todavía agitada.</p>
<p>Los chavales que eran unos perlas, empezaron a vestirse como pudieron y salieron disparados de allí. Sin darles la ropa que les habían prometido.</p>
<p>Yo acababa de cascarme la paja más placentera de toda mi vida y todavía tenía mi polla en la mano. Conforme me recuperaba de la corrida venían a mi cabeza varias ideas sobre lo que hacer con ellas, que todavía estaban tiradas en el césped, sin ser conscientes de que los niñatos se habían marchado sin dejarles la ropa.</p>
<p>Pero eso ya os lo desvelaré en próximos relatos.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Ahí estaba yo, con mi polla ya un poco flácida en la mano debido a la enorme corrida y viendo como mi novia y mi hermana yacían en el césped recuperándose de la gran follada que habían recibido.</p><p>No sabía que iba a hacer con ellas, pero lo que si sabía es que tenía que hacerme con sus ropas. Sin pensarlo dos veces fui hacia el lugar donde los muchachos habían dejado la ropa de ellas. Allí estaban todas sus prendas, incluso sus sandalias.</p><p>Entre la ropa destacaba un tanga rojo, debía ser de mi hermana, ya que a mi novia Elena no le gustaba usar tangas. Lo cogí acercándomelo a la nariz para poder respirar su aroma, desprendía un olor a hembra impresionante, pero debía actuar rápido por lo que me lo guarde en el bolsillo, hice un montón con toda la ropa y me la lleve hacía unos contenedores de basura que había en la entrada del chalet.</p><p>Con un poco de prisa arroje la ropa dentro, y moví un poco las bolsas de basura para taparla un poco, no fuera que se les ocurriera mirar allí.</p><p>Sin perder tiempo volví hacia mi escondite para ver que hacían las dos. Cuando llegué mi hermana ya se levantaba del césped y le metía un poco de prisa a Elena.</p><p>Patricia – Vamos Elena levanta de una vez, que tenemos que buscar la ropa y largarnos de aquí</p><p>Elena – Tía, no puedo ni moverme, ¡¡¡como follan estos críos!!!</p><p>Patricia – Mueve tu culo y ayúdame a buscar la ropa ¡¡¡joder!!!. Al final van a acabar pillándonos.</p><p>Elena – Ya voy, estoy como si me hubiera pasado un camión por encima. No puedo moverme.</p><p>Elena se levanto por fin, estaba guapísima, con sus tetas balanceándose de un lado a otro al caminar desnuda. Mi hermana Patricia le indicó que fueran detrás de los setos, que seguramente la ropa estaría allí.</p><p>Hasta allí se dirigieron moviendo con un poco de dificultad sus hermosos culos. La enculada había sido tremenda y así se reflejaba en la forma de caminar de ambas.</p><p>Cuando llegaron allí, vieron que no había nada, estuvieron buscando un rato más por los alrededores pero sin ningún resultado.</p><p>Patricia – Malditos niñatos, se han marchado sin dejarnos la ropa. Cuando los coja los mató.</p><p>Elena – Los matas pero a polvos, ¿no?. Serán unos niñatos, pero follan de maravilla.</p><p>Patricia – No me puedo creer que sigas pensando todavía en eso, piensa en ¿como demonios vamos a salir de aquí?.</p><p>Elena – Solo se me ocurre que vayamos a echar un vistazo al chalet por si estuviera vacío. A lo mejor podemos entrar por algún lado.</p><p>Patricia – Me parece muy arriesgado, eso es allanamiento de morada, podríamos ir a la cárcel.</p><p>Elena – Se te ocurre algo mejor, es eso, o volver desnudas a casa como dos putones berbeneros.</p><p>Patricia – Esta bien, pero debemos mirar si esta vacío antes de entrar.</p><p>Tras la pequeña discusión sobre que hacer, ambas caminaron de forma sigilosa hacia el chalet. Elena iba delante y mi hermana detrás. Yo las seguía a una distancia prudencial.</p><p>El chalet no tenía ninguna luz encendida, pero dada la alta hora de la noche, no era de extrañar tampoco. Pensé que iba a ser muy arriesgado que ambas entraran en la casa sin saber si había alguien. Seguramente un chalet tan lujoso tendría algún sistema de alarma.</p><p>Las dos caminaban agachadas con el culo en pompa alrededor de la casa, estaban mirando si había algún atisbo de vida en su interior.</p><p>Patricia – Parece que no hubiera nadie, pero no me fió.</p><p>Elena – Hay que buscar algún sitio por donde entrar y comprobarlo, a las malas estarán acostados y podremos coger lago de ropa que ponernos.</p><p>Patricia – No sé, esto me parece una locura. Como nos pillen, que coño decimos. Vamos hechas un cromo, con semen reseco por todos lados. Además Elena, tía, todavía te salen restos de semen de tu culo, te llegan los goterones ya por la rodilla.</p><p>Elena – Me parece que yo no soy a la única que le han partido el culo, así que cállate y busca una entrada.</p><p>Yo estaba flipando con las dos, no solo por la conversación que mantenían, sino por lo que pensaban hacer. Hubo un momento que me remordió la conciencia y estuve a punto de aparecer en escena, pero algo me retuvo. Elena dio un pequeño grito señalando hacia una pequeña puerta de la parte de atrás del chalet.</p><p>Elena – Mira Patricia, una puerta entreabierta, seguro que es por donde entra el servicio. Por aquí podemos entrar. Venga no te lo pienses dos veces y entremos.</p><p>Patricia – Debo de estar loca por hacerte caso, en menudo follón nos vamos a meter.</p><p>Me quede de piedra, ambas desaparecieron tras la puerta. El corazón me empezó a palpitar rápidamente, como las pillen van a salir en todas las noticias. Intentando calmarme un poco decidí esperar 10 minutos por si volvían a salir y si no entraría a buscarlas.</p><p>Estuve un rato esperándolas, mire de nuevo mi reloj y habían pasado ya más de 10 minutos. Que coño estaban haciendo, así que me decidí y me colé dentro del chalet también.</p><p>Ahora el corazón si que se me quería salir del pecho. Al principio no veía casi nada pero poco a poco mis ojos se fueron adaptando a la poca luz que había dentro.</p><p>Nada más entrar me tope con una cocina, definitivamente esa era la puerta del personal de servicio, seguí avanzando por las habitaciones hasta que llegué a una amplio salón, la verdad que el chalet era muy grande con muchos muebles y elementos de decoración.</p><p>Me recorrí toda la planta baja sin encontrar ni rastro de ellas, por lo que decidí subir a la planta de arriba. Una vez allí, me encontré con una gran número de habitaciones, pero de una de ellas salía más luz de la cuenta, seguro que estaban allí.</p><p>Con enorme sigilo me acerque al umbral de la puerta y me di cuenta que era el dormitorio principal del chalet, dentro de éste había un par de puertas más, de una de ellas es de donde provenía la luz.</p><p>También de oían unas risas y el agua correr, seguro que se trataba de un cuarto de baño. El suelo era de moqueta por lo que con mucho cuidado de no ser oído me acerque hasta esa puerta que estaba un poco entreabierta.</p><p>Por la abertura pude ver la silueta de dos mujeres reflejada en el espejo, se trataba de mi novia y mi hermana. Se estaban duchando juntas la mar de tranquilas.</p><p>Solo se intuían formas, pero el saber que Patricia y Elena se estaban duchando juntas seguramente rozando y tocando sus cuerpos húmedos hizo que mi polla empezará de nuevo a recobrar vida. Pegué un poco más la oreja a la puerta para ver si podía escuchar mejor la conversación que tenían.</p><p>Elena – Nos estamos quedando como nuevas, ya nos hacía falta una buena ducha como ésta.</p><p>Patricia – Ni que lo digas, pero debemos darnos prisa. Aunque hemos visto que no hay nadie, tenemos que irnos cuanto antes.</p><p>Elena – Deja de preocuparte tanto y disfruta de la ducha, además tienes un cuerpo precioso, nunca me había duchado junto a otra mujer y la experiencia está resultado estimulante.</p><p>Patricia – No me jodas Elena, yo tampoco le había comido el coño a otra tía hasta esta noche y mira. Deja de decir tonterías y vamos a buscar algo de ropa antes de irnos de aquí.</p><p>Elena – Vale, pero lo de nuestro encuentro de esta noche tenemos que hablarlo con más calma cuando pasé todo.</p><p>De pronto el ruido del agua correr se paró, y se oyó abrirse la corredera de la ducha, en ese instante di un salto hacia atrás, debía esconderme cuanto antes o me pillarían allí.</p><p>Sin pensarlo me dirigí hacia la otra puerta de la habitación y me metí dentro. Al entrar me di cuenta que se trataba de un pequeño vestidor. Desde allí se veía todo el dormitorio a través de las pequeñas rendijas que tenía la puerta.</p><p>Pero en ese instante caí en que me iban a pillar, ya que ellas iban buscando la ropa y yo estaba escondido en el vestidor. Maldita sea mi mala suerte, probé a salir de allí, pero cunado iba a hacerlo ambas salieron del baño con sendas toallas enrolladas a la altura del pecho, dejando al descubierto sus jugosos muslos.</p><p>Patricia – La verdad es que me ha devuelto a la vida esta ducha.</p><p>Elena – Ya te digo, a mí me están dando ganas de follar de nuevo incluso.</p><p>Patricia – Pues córtate un poco, que con quien tienes que follar es con mi hermano.</p><p>Elena – Lo de esta noche ni una palabra a tu hermano, si se entera seguro que no querrá saber nada de mí.</p><p>Patricia – No diré nada, pero que no me entere yo que le das un nuevo repaso al chaval ese que tenía la polla enorme.</p><p>Elena – Es pensar de nuevo en esa polla taladrándome, y ponerme de nuevo cachonda.</p><p>Patricia – Estoy arreglada contigo, vamos a mirar en este tocador a ver que hay.</p><p>Elena – Vale, voy a encender la lámpara de la mesita para que podamos ver mejor.</p><p>Patricia – Pero estás loca, no ves que pueden ver la luz desde fuera.</p><p>Elena – Tranquilízate, pero si aquí no hay nadie y fuera tampoco, no seas paranoica. A ver dime que has encontrado en los cajones.</p><p>Patricia – Mira Elena, si hay una lencería y unos picardías preciosos, además hay un montón y son de buena marca, el tacto es increíble.</p><p>Elena – A ver déjame ver, que maravilla, si son preciosos. Vamos a probárnoslos.</p><p>Patricia – Pero que dices, no podemos perder el tiempo en esto, tenemos que vestirnos e irnos de aquí.</p><p>Elena – Haz lo que quieras, pero yo me voy a probar este negro. Seguro que es de seda, debe de costar una pasta.</p><p>Desde mi privilegiado escondite no daba crédito a lo que veía, mi novia se había despojado ya de su toalla y estaba empezando a colocarse la lencería y mi hermana viendo la situación y un poco resignada se quitaba también su toalla para ir probándose otro.</p><p>Era una maravilla, yo estaba harto de ver a mi novia desnuda, pero verla recién salida de la ducha con el pelo aún húmedo y colocándose esa lencería de infarto con tanto cuidado y sensualidad me estaba poniendo como una moto.</p><p>Y que decir de mi hermana, el cuerpo de ella era menos conocido para mí, pero ahora podía contemplar desde primera fila sus tetas, su coñito y su espectacular culo, no me cansaré de repetirlo el culo de mi hermana es una cosa aparte.</p><p>Estaba empezando a excitarme de verdad, las dos con sus conjuntos puestos, bromeando, riéndose y haciendo pequeños desfiles por el dormitorio. Pero lo que realmente tenía que hacer es empezar a buscarme una buena excusa para cuando entrarán en el vestidor a buscar la ropa.</p><p>Elena – La verdad que esta lencería es muy fina, la señora de la casa tiene muy buen gusto.</p><p>Patricia – Mira hay una caja también en uno de los cajones. Elena, parece que además de buen gusto le encantan mucho los juguetes sexuales.</p><p>Elena – Porque lo dices, anda si tiene la caja llena de consoladores de varios tamaños y colores. ¡Que golfilla!</p><p>Patricia – Y no solo consoladores, tiene además unas esposas como las de la policía, parece ser que le gusta que la aten mientras usan esos consoladores con ella.</p><p>Elena – ¡Que pasada!. Yo siempre he querido que me aten mientras me hacen el amor, es una de mis fantasías.</p><p>Patricia – Pues hoy no se va a cumplir, porque nos vamos a ir de aquí ya.</p><p>Elena – No seas aguafiestas, mira átame solo para probarlo, va a ser solo un minuto, además tenemos las llaves, ¿que puede pasar?.</p><p>Patricia – Tú estas loca tía, venga acabemos con esto cuanto antes, échate en la cama de una vez.</p><p>Esto era increíble, yo no conocía esa fantasía de mi novia, pero de todas formas por lo que había visto esa noche, yo no conocía en absoluto a mi novia.</p><p>Mi hermana Patricia subiéndose también a la cama, acerco una de las muñecas de Elena al cabecero de la cama. Después abrió las esposas y coloco una en la muñeca de Elena y la otra en una de las barras del cabecero.</p><p>Elena – Que excitante, ahora estoy en tus manos, puedes hacer conmigo lo que quieras, guapetona.</p><p>Patricia – Mira que eres payasa, debería dejarte aquí atada y darte una buena lección.</p><p>Elena – No me digas, y que mas vas a hacer conmigo, chica mala, me vas a castigar con uno de los consoladores.</p><p>Patricia – De verdad que no tienes remedio, hay que dejarte por imposible.</p><p>Vaya coqueteo que se traían las dos, me tenían ya medio empalmado; cuando de pronto se encendió una luz de fuera del dormitorio, oyéndose pasos y voces hablando que se acercaban.</p><p>Patricia – Mierda Elena, viene alguien, nos van a pillar.</p><p>Elena – Tía por favor suéltame, antes de que entren.</p><p>Patricia -- No da tiempo, tengo que esconderme o me verán también a mí.</p><p>Elena – No seas cabrona, me vas a dejar tirada aquí.</p><p>Patricia – Si no me escondo ahora mismo, nos van a pillar a las dos. Por favor no me delates.</p><p>Patricia rápidamente dio un salto de la cama y se dirigió hacia el vestidor donde yo me encontraba, abrió la puerta encontrándome a mí cara a cara. Su reacción es ese momento fue la de volver a cerrar la puerta pero debía esconderse ya, por lo que con una cara de sorpresa que tiraba para atrás se metió dentro cerrando la puerta.</p><p>Una vez dentro, mi hermana me miraba y no se creía lo que veía. Estaba perpleja completamente. Yo tampoco sabía muy bien lo que decir; cuando aparecieron por la puerta del dormitorio dos agentes de la policía local encontrándose a mi novia en la cama con un picardías de infarto, atada al cabecero de la cama y con una caja llena de consoladores al lado.</p><p>Mi novia Elena se quedo pálida, pero tuvo una buena reacción, pidiéndoles explicaciones a los agentes por haber entrado en su casa sin ningún permiso.</p><p>Los policías también con cara de perplejidad, se identificaron como Paco y Javier, y le indicaron que la empresa de seguridad los había avisado porque tenían constancia de que los dueños de la casa no iban a estar esa semana allí y la alarma silenciosa se había activado.</p><p>Ante esa respuesta mi novia se puso colorada como un tomate y empezó a soltar alguna que otra lágrima.</p><p>Elena – Por favor desátenme y me iré de aquí, yo no he cogido nada de la casa, se lo juro.</p><p>Javier – No podemos dejarla marchar como si nada señorita, usted ha realizado un allanamiento de morada, no sabemos todavía muy bien por que motivo. Aunque parece ser que ha sido por placer, verdad Paco.</p><p>Paco – La verdad señorita, es que está usted para comérsela entera.</p><p>Elena – Sois unos malditos salidos. Esta bien arrestadme o lo que tengáis que hacer, pero soltadme de aquí.</p><p>Javier – Menos aires zorrita, no estas en condiciones de dar ordenes, aquí no hay testigos, por lo que podríamos follarte hasta hartarnos y luego diríamos que te encontramos así cuando llegamos. Todos creerían la versión de la policía y no la tuya.</p><p>Elena – Sois unos cabrones de mierda, vosotros ya tenéis bastante con daros por el culo el uno al otro, a mí no me vais a meter miedo con vuestro numerito de corrupción en Miami.</p><p>Paco – Tiene palique la golfa, lo que no sabe es que nosotros nunca vamos de farol, y por ser tan orgullosa te vamos a dar un ración de rabo que no vas a olvidar en tu vida, preciosa.</p><p>Mi hermana y yo desde nuestra posición estábamos viendo como se desmadraba todo, pero claro si salíamos de allí, nos íbamos a meter en un lío de dos pares de narices.</p><p>Patricia – Pero entonces Pedro, ¿Qué haces tú aquí?. Todavía no salgo de mi asombro por haberte encontrado aquí dentro.</p><p>Pedro – Es una historia muy larga, he visto toda la escenita del jardín con los muchachos. Pero ahora no es el momento de hablar de eso, ya me daréis explicaciones de lo sucedido, si es que podéis.</p><p>Patricia – Te lo juro que no sé como ha pasado todo esto, uno cosa llevaba a la otra, ha sido verdadera mala suerte.</p><p>Pedro – Lo que ha pasado, es que habéis resultado ser un par de putas de mucho cuidado, eso es lo que ha pasado.</p><p>Patricia – Por favor, Pedro, no me llames así, estoy muerta de la vergüenza.</p><p>A todo esto, fuera, los dos policías ya se habían despojado de la ropa y se acercaban a la cama con una de las porras en la mano.</p><p>Elena – ¿Que vais a hacer?. ¡Socorro!. ¡Socorro!. Me quieren violar. ¿Alguien me puede oír?.</p><p>Javier – Grita todo lo que quieras, aquí no te va a oír nadie, Paco sujétale la otra pierna, que le vamos a meter la porra hasta el fondo de su conejito.</p><p>Elena – No por favor, os lo suplico.</p><p>Paco – Ahora suplicas, ¿verdad?. Deberías habértelo pensado antes de llamarnos maricones. A ver que escondes debajo de este tanguita.</p><p>Javier – Uhmm, vaya conejito mas delicioso, mira, te vamos a meter la porra poco a poco si dejas de gritar. Pero sino te la vamos a meter de golpe, así que tú eliges.</p><p>Elena – Esta bien, dejo de gritar, pero no me hagáis daño.</p><p>Empezaron a meterle la porra que tenía un tamaño considerable, despacio y de forma suave, se recreaban viendo como entraba y salía de su vagina, que empezaba a adaptarse a ella. A cada salida se introducía un poco más y Elena con lágrimas en los ojos aguantaba como podía.</p><p>Paco – Ahora nena, me vas a chupar un poco la polla, vega guapa, y no hagas ninguna tontería.</p><p>El tal Paco cogió del pelo a mi novia y la obligó a tragarse la polla. Mi novia empezó a chupar torpemente y soltando cada lágrima como un puño de grande.</p><p>Mientras Javier había ya iniciado un ritmo frenético con la porra. Se oía un leve chapoteo, aunque mi novia no lo quería, su cuerpo estaba reaccionado a semejante estimulación y su chochito empezaba a lubricarse.</p><p>De vez en cuando el otro poli sacaba la verga de la boca de mi novia y le daba pequeños golpes con ella en la cara, en esos momentos escapaban de la boca de ella pequeños gemidos que trataba de disimular.</p><p>Javier – Me da a mí que esta golfa esta empezando a disfrutar.</p><p>Paco – Ya te digo, va siendo hora que le enchufes tu rabo y que a mí me haga una buena mamada.</p><p>Javier se colocó entre las piernas de Elena, acercó la polla a la entrada de su coño y se la clavo sin ninguna dificultad, ella no protesto tampoco, entre otras cosas por que tenía la boca ocupada con la polla de Paco.</p><p>Yo de vez en cuando miraba a mi hermana, ella tenía la vista muy fija en lo que estaba pasando fuera. Mi verga la tenía a tope por aquel entonces y mi hermana disimuladamente metía su mano por debajo de su braguita, se estaba acariciando el coño viendo como violaban a Elena.</p><p>Patricia – Hermanito no me mires más de reojo, estoy ardiendo como una antorcha y seguro que tú tienes la polla bien dura.</p><p>Pedro – Pero que haces Patricia que somos hermanos, saca la mano de ahí.</p><p>Patricia – Vaya polla mas rica, ya me había contado Elena, pero tenerla así entre las manos es otra cosa.</p><p>Pedro – Esto no está bien, para por favor.</p><p>Patricia – Déjame hacer, solo te voy a hacer una maravillosa paja, ya verás que bien lo hago.</p><p>Mi hermana empezó a cascármela mientras mirábamos como en el dormitorio mi novia era follada sin contemplación. Ahora era Paco el que se la follaba y Javier le pasaba la porra por sus hermosas tetas.</p><p>Paco – Que tía más buena nos estamos follando, tiene un chocho delicioso, que maravilla.</p><p>Javier – Te digo yo que esta acaba pidiéndonos que le demos hasta por el culo.</p><p>La mirada de mi novia había cambiado, me recordaba a la mirada que tenía horas antes en la piscina. Ya no hacía nada para reprimir sus gemidos y aunque se mostraba pasiva se estaba empezando a dejar llevar.</p><p>Patricia por su parte me tenía al límite, seguro que ella lo notó también y soltó mi polla, se bajo las braguitas, arqueo su espalda y me pidió que se la metiera.</p><p>Patricia – Pedro necesito que me folles, fóllame o a mí me va a dar algo.</p><p>Pedro – Pero que dices Patricia, que somos hermanos, acaso se te ha olvidado.</p><p>Patricia – No pienses en que soy tu hermana, piensa que soy una desconocida con un culo espectacular y que necesita que se la follen. Además sé que mi culo te encanta, te he visto millones de veces mirándomelo.</p><p>Pedro – Esto no puede ser, después nos arrepentiríamos.</p><p>Patricia – Hermanito, vive el momento y no te preocupes de nada más.</p><p>Dicho esto, mi hermana cogió con su mano mi polla y con gran maestría la dirigió hasta la entrada de su coño introduciéndola un poco. Sin dejar tiempo a que me pudiera reaccionar se dejo caer hacia atrás clavándose mi polla hasta los mismos huevos.</p><p>Patricia – Ahhhhh!!!, como necesitaba tener una polla dentro, mira hermanito como muevo mi culo de adelante hacia atrás follándote, te gusta este ritmo, te gusta como te folló.</p><p>Ver el enorme trasero de mi hermana engullir mi polla por completo en cada movimiento estaba resultando inaguantable, por lo que me agarré a su cintura y empecé con rápidos y rítmicos movimientos de cadera a clavársela sin ningún miramiento.</p><p>Patricia – Así, así, dame más fuerte, piensa que te estás follando a alguna puta que has encontrado por ahí, quiero que me des bien fuerte.</p><p>Por un momento retiré la vista del culazo de mi hermana, para volver a mirar hacia el dormitorio, la escena era espectacular. Elena estaba sufriendo una doble penetración y ella ya estaba desatada, gritaba con cada embestida y con ambas manos empujaba el culo de Javier para que se metiera hasta lo más profundo de su esfínter.</p><p>Javier – Ya te había dicho que esta putita iba a suplicarnos que la folláramos sin parar.</p><p>Paco – Vamos a corrernos dentro de ella, le vamos a llenar los dos agujeritos de leche.</p><p>Mi novia no articulaba palabra, no había dicho nada desde que empezaron a follarla, pero estaba disfrutando de lo lindo a juzgar por la cara de vicio que tenía y los alaridos que estaba dando.</p><p>Yo estaba apunto de soltar toda mi leche, no podría aguantar mucho más. Parece que mi hermana también lo noto y empezó a alentarme aún más.</p><p>Patricia – Vega Pedro, piensa que soy la más sucia de las putas, y que me vas a llenar el coño con tu leche. Quiero sentir toda tu corrida dentro de mí.</p><p>Al oír esas palabras no aguanté más, y me derramé por completo en su interior, las paredes vaginales de mi hermana al sentir la corrida se aferraron con más fuerza a mi polla sacándole hasta la última gota.</p><p>Ni que decir tiene que Patricia se corrió también en ese instante, teniéndole que tapar yo la boca debido a los gritos que empezó a dar.</p><p>De todas formas afuera estaban muy ocupados corriéndose, como para darse cuenta de los gritos que se le escaparon a mi hermana.</p><p>Los dos policías, bañados en sudor se salieron de mi novia dejándola tirada en la cama.</p><p>Javier – Menuda follada le hemos dado a la zorra ésta.</p><p>Paco – Estoy pensando en dejarla aquí atada y venir mañana otra vez a follarla. Que te parece.</p><p>Javier – Le diremos a la empresa de seguridad que fue una falsa alarma y ya está.</p><p>Paco – Me parece perfecto, ahora hay que largarse de aquí, y tú zorra procura descansar que mañana te espera otra orgía de las buenas.</p><p>Los dos policías salieron de la habitación apagando la luz, Elena se quedo dormida en la cama, yo creo que ni se enteró de los planes que le esperaban.</p><p>Saque la polla, ya algo flácida, del coño de mi hermana cayendo al suelo varias gotas de semen. Patricia había seguido toda la escena del dormitorio sin pestañear mientras me la follaba, pero ahora le había entrado un poco la prisa, se agachó subiéndose las bragas y se recompuso un poco el sostén.</p><p>Patricia – Venga Pedro, date prisa que tenemos que salir a ayudar a Elena.</p><p>Yo como un idiota me guardé de nuevo la polla y sin dejar de pensar en lo que acababa de pasar abrí la puerta del vestidor.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Continuara.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>